humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Take Inventory of Yourself as the First Step to Endless Progress
We are an amalgam of capacities and virtues. Each of us has exemplary, average, and weak parts of our nature and character. Over the course of our lives, we succeed because of our strengths, but are held back because of our weaknesses. We could argue metaphysically that our soul has taken birth in our bodies so that it can advance itself through our growth and development. From the "negative side," we progress by turning our negative propensities into positive ones. Those truly on the path of personal growth dedicate their lives to this process. Though there are dozens if not hundred major and minor endowments, and capacities of our being, we can identify several constellations of traits that will indicate the general state of our strengths and weaknesses in life. If we identify say one or two of the weaker ones, make the concerted effort to overcome them, not only will we progress, develop, and evolve as individuals, but we will tend to accomplish at far greater levels in life, which will lead to experiences of constant joy and delight in being alive. Consider the following list, determine which ones are false for you, i.e. where your weaknesses lie, pick out one or two where you can improve yourself, and come up with a plan to overcome them. By doing so, your life will never be the same, as you will quickly be propelled towards the pinnacles of success, and feel a constant joy and happiness through that process. · I am psychologically strong. · I am organized in all facets of my being. · I have the necessary knowledge and skills to be successful in my work. · I am continually self-giving, instead of being selfish. · I really love the work I am doing. I have a passion for it. · I have eminently positive attitudes toward everyone, and everything in life. · I am willing to give up old repeating habits. · I think for myself, and avoid the herd mentality. · I am rational, taking in all points of view. · I am filled with energy all of the time. · I have a deep aspiration to improve myself in life. · I work hard, and continually make a persevering effort. One individual determined that he could be more self-giving, less selfish, and work harder. Another that she was psychologically weak, that she found it difficult to give up old habits, and that it was difficult to have an aspiration for something more than what she currently was. When each examined the reasons these were the case, and made the concerted effort to overcome these limiting traits, their lives improved dramatically, even overwhelmingly, in short order. I.e. life constantly responded to their efforts with instances of sudden good fortune (i.e. "life response"). They were able to quickly move to the heights of success, becoming leaders in their fields, and all the while becoming infinitely creative, bordering on genius Their lives were not only then filled with abundant material success, but was accompanied by a deep contentment and joy within. It is the power of taking inventory of yourself, and acting on it, to attract the infinite potentials of life. Category:Personal Growth Category:Personality Profiling